Friends
by Puffins XD
Summary: Just because she's got a sister, doesn't mean you've been replaced, Vanity...
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I just watched Smurfs 2 and realized that I REALLY like Vanity! Brainy was my fav, but now I've seen Vanity in real action with a large role, I have a soft spot for him. I also like that him and Smurfette are (or were because of Vexy) best friends, in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol she (Smurfette) kisses him under the mistletoe! Awww! I don't know anything much about the original comics and cartoons :( but I do know that they were best friends. I like Smurfette/Vanity, but they are ONLY best friends. I think she likes Hefty or clumsy or Gutsy the most in a romantic way. Anyway, I don't own the Smurfs, although I feel like Vanity is mine!

* * *

It was just another Smurfy day in the Smurf village! Vexy and Hackus were now fully accepted and loved among the Smurfs, Papa treated them as his own!

"Today is such a smurfy day! Isn't it Vanity? Vexy?" Smurfette asked/said in her usual enthusiastic and happy way.

"Sure is!" Vexy replied with a smile. Vexy hadn't changed her clothes, she didn't want or need to. She liked her Gothic style, so did everyone else it seemed.

"Mmmhhmm, just splendid." Vanity replied in a casual way while looking in his mirror tugging, pulling, squeezing and patting his face. The girls weren't sure if he was talking about the day or his reflection. It was always hard to tell. They were walking to the river, it was their favourite hangout. Smurfette liked playing and splashing and diving into the water, Vanity adored looking at his reflection and to Vexy, rivers were a new and exciting thing. They weren't in her old village as far as she could tell.

When they got there, Smurfette ran up to the highest rock and dived in. Vexy just ran into the water and started splashing with Smurfette as soon as she rose for underneath the surface. Strangely, her hair was always dry when she rose up. Why was that? Vanity asked himself, slightly jealous of her beautiful golden locks. Vanity sat on the edge and stared at the reflection, as always, adjusting and modeling his face.

"Could you mind not to get me wet please?" Vanity asked lightly, then they girls made sure not to splash water on him...but they couldn't resist to get him wet!

"Smurfette. Smurfette." Vexy whispered, her hands covering her face.

"Yeah?" Smurfette asked, slightly disapointed that she had to stop splashing.

"I know how to get Vanity wet without splashing him! Wanna know?" asked Vexy mischievously.

"Ugh...I don't know. Is it mean?" Smurfette asked concerned.

"No!"

"Ok"

"It's just encouragement to join in the fun!" Vexy finished with a kind hearted smile, all the while meaning well.

"Oh! Well I guess it would be funner with him!" Smurfette smiled back. "OK, how do we do it?"

"Well, pssspssppssspspspspspspssssssppssssspssspspssss" Vexy whispered in her ear. Smurfette nodded and dived under water, while under, she swam silently closer to where Vanity was sitting, watching his feet all the while. Vanity was just staring at his reflection innocently when he suddenly saw hair around his reflection.

"Wha-" Vanity started but was pulled into and underneath the water by a giggling Smurfette. When he rose, he wasn't particularly thrilled at what just happened to him, but ontop of that Vexy and Smurfette high foured whilst giggling! Wait. They done this? Together? But we're all friends...Aren't we? He was slightly hurt but didn't act upset and just pressed a smile out to them and forced out a laugh and went to get out and sit on the edge again.

"Flower!" Vexy joked, sightly sounding like she was being mean and calling him girly, he was certainly not! Wasn't a guy allowed to wear pretty flowers and call himself gorgeous and pose shyly? He didn't understand why girls where allowed to do this without anyone having a second thought and boys got humiliated and bashed about for it, they were all Smurfs! "We only pulled you in so we could have fun! Why are you ruining it?" Vexy finished. Vanity was shocked, he wasn't facing them but he had an open frown and ^ -ish eyebrows.(^ = both of the eyebrows, not one. One eyebrow would be /). For some reason (The reason was that Vanity was Smurfette's loyal friend and only one she felt truly okay acting normal and felt like she wasn't about to be flirted with.) Vanity was expecting Smurfette to say something like 'Vexy!' or 'hey!' Something to stick up for him...but no.

"Yeah, come on! Let's play!" Smurfette called. He knew that she didn't mean to be mean and probably didn't realize that Vexy was kinda rude. After all, Vanity guessed they just wanted to play harmlessly. What was wrong with that? He decided to forget about it, he turned around smiled properly and went back over to them. "Yay!" Smurfette screamed as she splashed water in Vanity's direction and received water in the face. Vexy then splashed Vanity and Smurfette and tgey both splashed her back, that made Vexy scream happily and all three of them laugh. For a long while all they did was splash and dive about, but soon they had had enough and were quite tired. So they got out and dried themselves with those large fluffy leaves.

"Whoo! Sisters!" Vexy shouted joyfully as she and Smurfette high foured. Vanity stopped dead. He walked over.

"What about me?" He asked, feeling left out.

"What about you?" Vexy asked feeling genuinely confused.

"Brother and sisters!" Smurfette shouted joyfully ignoring Vexy's comment. Vanity high foured with a smile and Vexy high foured with a 'Oh yeah! Sorry Vanity!' and a smile. Does she mean she thinks i'm a girl? Vanity asked himslef feeling slightly like she was taking the smurf...or she could've felt like he was such an understanding brother that she felt like he was just as good as a sister!

"It's OK!" Vanity laughed while smiling at her, soon his laughter died down. The three were just standing there...Vexy whistled, Smurfette looked awkward and Vanity huffed out a breath. Then Smurfette laughed knowing that all three of them were feeling awkward.

"What should we do now?" She asked while still laughing. Vanity shrugged.

"Uhhh..." Vexy said whilst deep in thought...or at least it looked like she was deep in thought. "I don't know. What d'you wanna do?" She asked.

" I don't know! What d'you wanna do?" Smurfette and Vanity asked in unison, then they all looked at each other and laughed...again! So this is what sisters do?! They all thought, and it is what sisters do! They walked back to Smurfette's house but on the way got a cupcake from baker's. Vexy had icing all over her chops! Smurfette and Vanity laughed, then Vanity showed Vexy her reflection and Vexy laughed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve...That made Vanity cringe.

They were all talking in Smurfette's house, when suddenly, Vexy said that she needed to get home for her brother and rushed off home. Vanity, for once, looked at Smurfette, not at himself, and smiled happily with his head in his hands.

"What?" Smurfette asked giggling.

"You're gorgeous..." Vanity's eyes opened wide and he shot up in his seat. He usually calls himself gorgeous so he guessed it somehow slipped out.

"Awww! Thanks Vanity!" She said giggling. She smiled mischievously."I told you i'm the most gorgeous!" She laughed. With a smile Vanity and Smurfette were arguing:

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Are not!"

"AM SO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"AAAMMMM SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO!"

It finished as just a friendly fight with Smurfette giving in.

"Alright Vanity, you're the most gorgeous!" She said with a sigh, knowing he wasn't.

"Thank you!" He looked at the clock. "I think i'd better be off. I need my beauty sleep so...Goodbye!"

Smurfette walked over to him. Looked at him kissed him on the cheek and whispered "No matter what, you'll always be my best friend. I promise, you'll just share position with Vexy! I'll never forget how much you made me feel comfortable around all of the boys!" and then she gave him another kiss. "Bye."

* * *

:) This is such fluff! Bye!


	2. Especially for The-Blue-Moon12!

Hi! The-Blue-Moon12, this is especially for you! (Those of you that are not blue moon12, if you read the review of hers/his, you should understand why this story get's more intimate)

Saphirabrightscale, The ninja of Nature, I hope you enjoy, too!

* * *

A few days after Vanity and Smurfette's awkward incident, Vanity just couldn't stop thinking about the kisses. He knew they were out of pity of sorts, but they felt so real! And the way she looked at him...ever so...lustful. He sighed, wondering if she...if..if she wanted to kiss him, instead of feeling like she owed it to him..

* * *

A few days after Vanity and Smurfette's awkward incident, Smurfette just couldn't stop thinking about the kisses. She liked them...But they were out of pity...right? Oh, they felt so real! And the way he looked at me..whenever she used to kiss him, he commented that the only smurfier thing would be if he kissed his godforsaken reflection! That often made her very mad! But...this time, he looked shocked..real and awake from his own world of him. She sighed, wondering if she...if..if she wanted to kiss him, instead of feeling like she owed it to him...and she wondered...if he thought...that she was...that she was more amazing and spectacular than himself...for once he looked like it! Probably not! Ha! He was probably adoring his refection right now!

* * *

For some reason, Vanity wasn't too interested in his mirror. He found he knew what he looked like and, yes, he was, of course, the most handsome smurf in the village. Instead of his own image on his mind he had Smurfette's image, her beautiful golden hair, her silky, clean, white dress, he gorgeous face that's eyes sparkeld like a mirror and were blue as his own soft, blue skin!

He believed that he, the narcissistic Smurf, was smitten. How? Did this mean he had to change his gorgeous name? By the sounds of that thought, no.

He sighed. There were still so many questions! Sure, he knew and had gotten over the fact that he was smitten, but now he had to figure out how he will tell her. Will he tell her? Does she feel the same? If he tells her, will she freak out? Not be friends with him? Will it be his and her dream come true? If she says yes, how do you tell the others? Will you tell the others? If so, how will they react? Will they be mad? Jealous? Happy? Will it not be allowed? What does a couple need? Do they need to share a mushroom?

Surely, there'd be things he didn't like...but, his main concern was..

Does she feel the same? Probably not. The kisses were out of pity. End of story.

* * *

For some reason, Smurfette wasn't too interested in, what now seemed like, flirting with the other smurfs, or even being around any of teh boys at all. Even Vanity, for the time being. She had to smurf some thoughts together. Does she...no. She can't...can she?

Yes

She can and she did. She couldn't believe it! Why hadn't she noticed this before? She thought giggling happily to herself.

She run over to a painting she had of him. He was "generous enough to share his own, true and magnificantly charming beauty" with everyone in the village, that he gave each and every one of us a painting of him. Poor painter, Vanity is in all of his masterpieces anyway!

Smurfette shook her head gently as she lay on her bed with the painting clutched close to her chest.

Suddenly, she just had the, ever so annoying urge to go and hug him, but there were so many questions.

Could a narcissistic smurf love anybody else but himself? Did he love anybody but himself? Hard to say so.

Sure, she knew and had gotten over the fact that she was smitten, but now she had to figure out if and how he will tell her. Will he tell her? Does he feel the same? Will it be his and her dream come true? If she said yes, how do they tell the others? Will they tell the others? If so, how will they react? Will they be mad? Jealous of Vanity? neglect her? Happy? Will it not be allowed? What does a couple need? Do they need to share a mushroom?

Surely, there couldn't be things that she didn't like concerning love...but, her main concern was..

Does he feel the same? Probably not. He's narcissistic. End of story.

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go to her house run in and hug her...If she was at her house! He obviously had NOT been watching her from a far all day! No way! Of course...he had. But that didn't matter!

What mattered was that Vanity loved her with all his heart and he adored every single part of her! Even the "bad" parts. She was so cute and so innocent and so pretty and so kind! The smurfs probably felt this way too. No they didn't. They loved her because they thought they were supposed to...supposed to because she was female. Even if she wasn't...actually scratch that.

The urge was now so strong! He had to! He was going to. No. Yes! No! You can't! NO, I NEED TO!

Vanity started laughing. He started getting dressed, he was going to tell her. In a very bold...no subtle..no bold...URGH! Wait! He'd heard somewhere that girls like guys to be themselves around times like these, so he'd try his best to be himself...even though he felt like he'd totally changed!

Oh no! He can't do it!

HE CAN AND HE WILL! COME ON!

Yes, he was ready. He opened to door and slammed it behind him triumphantly!

* * *

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go to his house, run in and hug him...If he was at her house! She obviously had NOT been watching him from a far all day! No way! Of course...she had. But that didn't matter!

What mattered was that Smurfette loved him with all her heart and she adored every single part of him! Even the "bad" parts. He was so cute and so weird and wonderful and so handsome and somewhat generous and kind! The smurfs probably loved too. No they didn't. They loved her because they thought they were supposed to...supposed to because she was female. Vanity didn't, even if she was...scratch that. She didn't want to make his (incorrect) gay reputation any worse!

The urge was now so strong! She had to! She was going to. No. Yes! No! You can't! NO, I NEED TO!

Smurfette started giggling. She started getting dressed, she was going to confess to him, in hope that he felt the same. What if he didn't

Oh no! She can't do it!

SHE CAN AND SHE WILL! COME ON!

Yes, she was ready. She opened to door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Vanity was running, faster and more confidently than he ever had before! Tripping and stumbling on the way.

"Hey, Vanity! What's the rush?" Lazy asked as Vanity ran past him with out looking at Lazy.

"I have to do something VERY important! My very peace in the grave depends on me doing this!" Vanity shouted running as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

Smurfette was running, faster and more coragous than she ever had before! Tripping and stumbling on the way.

"Mornin' Smurfette! Where are ya hurryin' to?" Handy smurf asked as Smurfette ran backwards paying attention to him, but also wanting him to hurry u and finish the question.

"I have to do something EXTREMELY important! There'll be no peace in my grave unless I do this!" She said as she turned back around and started running faster.

* * *

Finally, both of them were in each other's site.

"Smurfette!" Vanity cried running to her as fast as he could.

"Vanity!" Smurfette called happy to see him, running so she could get to him.

Vanity ran, Smurfette ran. As they both sprinted into the centre of the village, where the fountain and veranda was, they finally caught each other in the other's embrace.

"I need to tell you something!" Vanity told her.

"I need to tell you something too!" Smurfette panted.

"I love you!" They both told each other at the same time.

They stood confused and excited in each each other's arms looking at each other like wha? really? YES!

Then they both laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you..." said Vanity against her forehead.

"I love you too!" Smurfette said with her head close to his chest and smiled.

They both looked at each other again and eye asked.

*KISS*

At last their lips met in what felt like the kiss of dreams, it felt full of magic and wonder, it felt like it lasted forever, they sure wanted it too! Untill annoyingly...

"Uh...what are you two doing?"

* * *

Thank's to:

The-Blue-Moon12 for the lovely review! You're welcome! I'm a fan of Vanity/Smurfette aswell! I hope you enjoy this special chapter just for you!

The ninja of Nature for favouriting friends (story) following friends (story) favouriting me (!) and following me! Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't put your name at the start because I wasn't sure if you like Vanity/Smurfette as a (slightly) intimate couple. But I hope you liked it! ALLOT OF THANKS! XD If you want me to do you one I gladly would.

Saphirabrightscale for following friends (story) favouriting friends (story) and following me! Allot of thanks to you also, which I think you already know! Thanks for being my first follower! I didn't put your name at the top either for the same reason as the ninja of Nature. If you want me to do you one I gladly would!

Thanks Guys!


	3. Proud Vanity

Hi again everysmurf! I think this'll be the last chapter...maybe, depends where I get with it. This might not be very impressive. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh, what are you two doing?"

It was Papa.

All of the Smurfs were crowding around them, after all, they were in the centre of the village, what did they expect?

"Uh urgh." A few awkward mumbles came out of their mouths as the two slowly stood apart from each other. They looked embarrassed.

The whole village felt awkward, there was an eerie silence and you could only hear the trees swaying, after quite a while the conversation started up. Again.

"Are you two in-" Vexy asked with a smile but wasn't able to finish because...

"LOVE! Yes." Smurfette cried as she ran over to hug Vexy.

Now it was Vanity's turn. He looked at the boys, their faces were either upset, confused, happy or Grouchy was...grouchy.

Vanity looked at them, unsure of what to say, but he managed to come up with something.

"Yes..."He said timidly.

Then they all cheered wildly! There were streams of hoorays, everysmurf's hands and arms where up in the air, this made Vanity smile. Thank Goodness, they all excepted it! Wow, he thought those parts would be difficult, but he seemed to have done them within the same three minutes.

"Congratulations!"

"Well done!"

"Bravo!"

"You got yourself a gooden!"

Comments like those were heard.

Vanity looked to Papa smurf who looked happy for them, he either is very proud or finding this hard to take in. He was wearing a content smile, whilst clapping his hands slowly.

Vanity never really spent as much time with Papa as the other Smurfs but it was safe to say that Papa knew Vanity all too well, and was able to understand how love for her had overpowered love for himself.

"Vanity! Is no longer... a narcissistic smurf!" Papa called to the crowd. At that the cheers grew. Papa turned to Vanity. "My boy, you know I wouldn't have changed you for the world, but i'm happy that finally you are loving and appreciating another. Not just yourself."

Vanity felt a strong feeling inside, they call it proud. He felt taller, so he stood taller, he felt...more...loved. He, and others, thought that Vanity could ever have any more love than he had before.

But he just gained it.

The love you show to others. Is the love you get in return.

He loved Smurfette.

"Yes, Papa. So am I"


End file.
